Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Debuted in the Tiger Troops episode, "Feline Thrust". Info *'First recorded': 1992 *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': Sound Ideas (1992-present) *'Origin': United States or Canada *'Year debut': May 12, 1992 *'First heard': Feline Thrust (a Tiger Troops episode) *'Area used': Worldwide Used In TV Shows * Adventure Time * The Amazing World of Gumball * America's Got Talent (Heard in one of the episodes in 2018.) * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business.") * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blue's Clues (Heard twice in "What is Blue Afraid of?". The first time it was heard was when Boo the Ghost said "AAAAAH!" and the cat made this sound, and the second time it has heard was when the Nick Jr. cats pop up. It was also heard in "The Fairy Tale Ball.") * Braceface * Bubble Guppies * Busy Buses (Heard in "One-eyed Roger.") * Caillou (Heard once in "All in a Day's Work" and "Calling Dr. Caillou!.") * Desperate Housewives (Heard once in "You Could Drive a Person Crazy.") * Gravity Falls * Katie and Orbie (Heard often for Furrball in newer seasons.) * Lalaloopsy * Last Week Tonight with John Oliver (Heard once in Season 2) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr. Bean (TV Series) * Little Bear (Heard once in "Birthday Soup" and "Exploring.") * The Little People Zoo Show (Villa Park, Illinois) * Peter Rabbit * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Regular Show * Robot Chicken * Sanjay and Craig * South Park * Spliced (TV Series) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Used for Gary's meowing sounds in Season 4 to onwards.) * Stickin' Around * Super Why (Heard in "Dr. Dolittle.") * The Stuffed Animal Show (Only used in one episode between 2009, 2011, & 2013.) * Teen Titans Go! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Tiger Troops (Debut) * Uncle Grandpa * The Wacky Days * Wally The Tuxedo Cat (Reed Brunson City Studios) * What About Mimi? Movies * Curious George Swings Into Spring (2013) * Dinner for Schmucks (2010) * Home (2015) * Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) * Lalaloopsy Girls: Welcome to L.A.L.A. Prep School (2014) * Nine Lives (2016) * Puss in Boots (2011) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square (2009) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) Commercials Australia: * Dell Computers (1996) USA: * iCat (2006-2007) * Pledge Fabric Sweeper - Black Cats (2009) * Staples - Copycat (2006) * Tidy Cats - Party (2003) * Vlassic Pickles - Cat (2008) Online Games * SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bust Up (2005) Video Games PC: * Lego Island Xtreme Stunts * Zoo Tycoon PlayStation 2: * Lego Island Xtreme Stunts Nintendo Wii U: * Super Mario Maker Nintendo 3DS: * Super Mario Maker Other Video Games: * Kitten Cannon (2005) VideosEdit * BrainPOP (Heard once in "Metaphors" & "Cats.") Trailers * Isle of Dogs (2018) * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) (Trailers) TV Spots * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) (TV Spots) * Puss in Boots (2011) (TV Spots) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) (TV Spots) Other Media * Scratch (Used as the default sound.) Miscellaneous Anime * Clannad * Himouto! Umaru-chan